parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Videosparkle xx
Description we are two twins who make video stars for you to watch so please enjoy are channel we love singing and acting and do this for our benefit too. we also are obsesed with dance and making videos enjoy Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSPinE2EiPs 1:07 "Christmas Crumble" Fan Video/ pheb 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjCVo_FRqG4 0:54 Friendship goals ( my squad ) �� 322 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KxEl5l95_k 0:49 "Not fair - Lily Allen lyrics -{Ella} VS MVC;"one effect"!" Fan Video 293 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTfMkT1_z9g 1:11 "Locked away {Ella}" Fan Video Sophie's 0.4 MVC Megan's 0.5 MVC Kaceys 0.5 MVC 455 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NWOjKVOc1A 0:36 Whistle While You Work It | Ella 242 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T-onVa5iro 1:59 Identical twins| mili&ella 71K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItMSxotnbZQ 1:32 "Cher Lloyd - Oath " Fan Video 885 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvEUinSxPXc 1:15 "THE CRUSH SONG" Fan Video| this is a joke 302 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR0gn9CuUzU 1:22 "Black magic collab with Sophie " TWW 0.2 MVC 251 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8igMHvPn5jQ 0:53 "Black Coast - TRNDSTTR"| Ella 216 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2GLoruvbUc 0:49 "Fifth Harmony - Worth It " fan video 158 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihE1RU5qZoo 1:05 "Little Mix - Black Magic" Fan Video 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_-gu-ch33k 1:05 "Little Mix - Black Magic" Fan Video 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dMIi3ZxjtU 1:03 "Years & Years - Shine" Fan Video 120 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ApEy07YNaY 0:39 Easy love // Mili 66 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHb6tmscpwo 0:51 "WALK THE MOON - Shut Up and Dance 153 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ-qSWIl1j8 1:22 "Little Mix - Black Magic (Audio)" Fan Video 44 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6Fylc_2WbU 0:38 Hey mama! Nicki Minaj and David Guetta| Ella 181 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3W7qvxMIblI 1:22 "Little Mix - Black Magic (Audio)" Fan Video 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5h5wMfxT5U 1:22 "Little Mix - Black Magic (Audio)" Fan Video 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijoT-mNwXOo 0:57 "Swimming Pool" Fan Video | ella 172 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsVXuiiR2AM 1:04 "Alphabeat - The Spell with lyrics" Fan Video 108 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abiXOYYmAMg 2:22 "Mack Z It's A Girl Party 510 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTntXuI2Vdo 2:31 The Crumble Song | Ella 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bU6roM7B9TQ 0:24 Colourblind fan video 93 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KJngjxvfyY 1:26 "Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth " Fan Video | Ella 128 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCjDHC5E7yA 0:49 "Perfect Two Music Lyrics Video" Fan Video 279 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B6-LGmH1fs 0:36 "Word Up!" Fan Video 218 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPffBbgf60Y 1:04 "Little Mix - Wings" Fan Video| Ella 222 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaaMQQnTGdg 1:17 "MIKA - Popular Song ft. Ariana Grande" Fan Video 171 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__VpMaHRBos 0:57 "Creatures of the Night" Fan Video 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ghrCLsNY3o 1:49 "ESCAPE - Megan Nicole " Fan Video| Ella 147 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqVCExMkLyc 0:56 "Meghan Trainor - Walkashame (Audio)" Fan Video 350 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G9CKnqmd0w 0:38 "Meghan Trainor - Title (Audio)" Fan Video | Ella 217 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8hWhlsmylc 2:02 "Wicked - Popular Fan Video 442 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxiE3u5lAoA 4:26 "Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse (Official Music Video)" Fan Video 356 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DITv3jO5CIA 0:59 " Uptown Funk fan video" Fan Video | Ella 189 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piEgg0vPzgM 3:25 "Echosmith - "Cool Kids" (Lyrics)" Fan Video 147 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2J2EOgJPSI 1:43 "Timber (feat. Ke$ha)" Fan Video 168 views3 years ago videosparkle xx Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART